wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zapomniane Opowieści
Nie zważaj na tą tabelke niżej i czytaj ziomeczqu 45M. Cała galaktyka objęta jest pod władzą ogni osnowy. Cała ? Nie ! Jedna jedyna osada zamieszkała, przez nieugiętych Sebuf wciąż stawia opór najeźdźcom z sektorów Kodzialis, Tuskus i Kaczynius. Synowie Złotego Człowieka "Jakich zdradzieckich sztuczek użył mój ojciec aby odebrać błogosławieństwo osnowy tej małej grupce niewiernych. Jakim cudem wciąż mogą opierać się woli bogów" - Książe Aurelianie Klęczący marines w zbroi Niosących Słowo wyrwał giganta z zadumy. - Z czym przychodzisz ? - Panie, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale twoi bracia przybyli. "Nareszcie" Konklawe Jeden ze zgromadzonych olbrzymów oderwał wzrok pełen furii od wężowatego stwora. - Doprawdy Lorgarze, zebrałeś nas tu wszystkich by wybić pare tysięcy żałosnych istot ? Żałosne. - Perturabo... Mój drogi bracie. Te żałosne parę tysięcy UNICESTWIŁO Failbaddona i całą jego armię, tak jak i 3 następnych mistrzów wojny. Tak więc jestem przekonany, że jest to sytuacja której musimy stawić czoło WSPÓLNIE. - Co więc planujesz... drogi bracie - przemówiło z sarkazmem jednookie monstrum. - Musimy się dowiedzieć co nasz kochany tatuś tutaj zmajstrował, ci niewierni wykazują totalną niewrażliwość na plagi świętego nurgle'a, najpotężniejsze zaklęcia osnowy nie wywierają na nich najmniejszego wpływu. - Doprawdy ? - chrypiący głos Mortariona zakłócił przemowę byłego Herolda Imperatora. - Mamy tutaj ponad milion większych demonów, niezliczone liczby pomniejszych pomiotów. O czym tu dyskutować ? Odpuśćmy sobie te żałosne gierki i zniszczmy ich. - Ich przzzzzzyjemnościii nie dają ssssiły księciu, to zasssstanawiające. - A JEBAĆ TO ! JEBAĆ WAS ! JEBAĆ TYCH KUNDLI ! KREW DLA BOGA KRWI ! - powiedział spokojnym głosem Angron, jednak zanim którykolwiek z braci zdążył zaprotestować, pierwszy syn boga tronu czaszek już pędził w kierunku osady. Lorgar głęboko westchnął. - Ehhh... jak zwykle Nierówna Batalia Niebo pociemniało, hordy latających demonów pokryły calutkie niebo, ziemia wyglądała jak ruszający się dywan stworzony z różnej wielkości mrówek i niczego więcej. Pomiędzy nimi splugawieni synowie Imperatora kroczyli niczym pasterze wśród owiec, tylko te owce miały niezwykle ostre zęby. Wrzask, okrzyki, trzepot skrzydeł i tupot kopyt i nóg zakłócił wszelki możliwy inny dźwięk, dopóki nie wyszli oni... Przed osadę wyszedł około tysiąc najzwyklejszych ludzi, ubranych w bluzy z kapturem oraz portki z szeleszczącego materiału. Uzbrojeni byli w zwykłe drewniane pałki, gazrurki, deski z gwoździem i inne tego typu prymitywne uzbrojenie. Na widok tak żałosnego przeciwnika w ułamku chwilii Mortarion przekazał swoje pogardliwe spojrzenie w kierunku obserwującego pole przyszłej bitwy Lorgara. Siły ludzi, chwiejące się na nogach stanęły na tyle równo na ile im się udało. I wtedy cały hałas tworzony przez demony został zagłuszony gdy tysiąc gardeł wykrzyczało okrzyk, okrzyk inne niż wszystkie, przepełniony wiarą i mocą z którą nie mogło się równać nic innego, przez który nawet Syn Imperatora dzierżący kosę zmoczył swoje zaropiałe majtki: - LEGŁA VARSAVIA TO NAJLEPSZY KLUB ! KTO NIE WIERZY TO CHUJ MU W DZIÓB ! CHUJ MU W DZIÓB ! Kończyny fruwały na prawo i lewo, demoniczne płomienie, furkot tysięcy mieczy łańcuchowych i odgłosy nielicznych tępych uderzeń drewnianych oraz metalowych pałek. Niezliczone hordy demonów oraz kosmicznych marines chaosu zastępowały swych poległych braci rozczłonkowanych przez bezlitosnych, pełnych furii przeciwników. Nawet demoniczni patriarchowie pozostawali bezsilni wobec przytłaczającej potęgi ludzkich bestii, spaczony mózg Magnusa wybuchł gdy ten próbował wejść do umysłu jednego z przeciwników. Angron po otrzymaniu bezlitosnego uderzenia kijem bejsbolowym odleciał bez życia w kierunku zabudowań. Mortarion ten co grozę budził, uciekał teraz, kosę dzierżąc w miejscu gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Cóż za jatka niewyobrażalna! Z każdą minutą coraz więcej demonów i ich sług pierzchało w popłochu nie chcąc zostać bezlitośnie unicestwionymi. Jedynym który zdołał powalić chociaż jednego z Sebuf był Perturabo, jednak jak się później okazało, jego wróg tylko stracił przytomność, za to Żelazny Tyran spotkał swój koniec umierając ze śmiechu gdy zauważył pełne przerażenia oblicze kastrowanego Fulgrima. Walka dobiegała końca, dni tych nielicznych bytów osnowy które pozostały na polu walki były już policzone. Twarz majestatycznej postaci obserwującej pole bitwy nie kryła szoku i bólu po stracie armii oraz tylu bliskich, w oku pojawiła się pojedyncza łza, która gdy spłynęła w ułamku sekundy zamieniła zatroskane oblicze w bezwzględną maskę. "A więc niestety naszą jedyną nadzieją pozostał już tylko on" pomyślał Aurelian po czym wycofał się z pobojowiska. Po bitwie - Ej Seba zoba, co to za ciul w barwach tej kurwy Polonii ? - Ło ja cie pierdole, prawdziwy Polonista, dziadek Majdan mówił, że wyginęli dawno temu. - Ty patrz, dycha jeszcze, a jaki on kureeeeewsko wielki. Cho go delikatnie obudzim. Dwóch ludzi podeszło do swojego obiektu zainteresowań szturchając z uczuciem bejsbolem po żebrach, gigant otworzył oczy. - Gdzie.... gdzie ja jestem... - Hehe, dobrą impreze musiałeś mieć koleżko, z twoimi barwami można powiedzieć, że w piekle. Gigant rozglądał się dookoła nie zważając na słowa dzielnych Sebów. Patrzył to na słońce, to na ręce, rękami dotykał to twarzy to tyłu głowy. - Gniew... on zniknął... Pierwszy raz w życiu... nie czuje... gniewu... Ogromny szok i niedowierzanie aż wylewało się z twarzy Angrona by po chwili zostać zastąpionym przez uśmiech tak szeroki tak pełen szczęścia i piękny, że nawet Khorneliuszowi poleciały łzy wzruszenia. Syn imperatora zaczął śmiać się i skakać, skakać i tańczyć. - Chce krzyczeć! Chce śpiewać! Chce tańczyć! Jaki świat jest cudowny, jak oddech przyjemny, jak ziemia miła, jacy wy piękni! thumb Sebowie spojrzeli po sobie i przemówili jednocześnie. - No to sobie przejebałeś pedale. Angron. Czerwony Anioł. 12 syn imperatora. Stracił życie. Zwiastun Końca Potulne mieszkanko w jednej z pionowych chałup wioski Varsavii, spokój późnego wieczoru przerywa głośny krzyk starca, do którego zaraz przybiegają wnuczkowie. -Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Co się stało dziadku Korwinusie ? Co tym razem powiedziały Ci wizje ? Starzec opanował swój latający wzrok i po głębokim wdechu z uśmiechem na ustach przemówił. - Hi hi hi hi hitlera hehe. - śmiejąc się starzec coraz bardziej zmieniał ton głosu w bardziej złowrogi po chwili ciszy przemówił ponownie - lewactwo nadciąga wnusie. Wi wi wi wi Wiplerusie i Berkowiksie musicie wyruszyć w podróż. Po pie pie pie pie pierwszy egzemplarz mejn kampf... Młodzi mężczyźni słuchali starca w osłupieniu, a na jego obliczu pojawił się ogromny zaciesz. - Ża ża ża żart. Na poważnie... Wizje me okazały się czarniejsze niż myślałem, poza zniszczeniem naszego pięknego miasta... nasz klub... spadnie do drugiej ligi. - nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Chy chy chy chyba, że zdobędziecie wiertarke legendarnego elektryka, tego który się płotom nie kłaniał, potrójny agent któremu nikt już nigdy nie dorównał. Bolkusa. Berkowiksie weź te fiolki z magicznym bimberkikem, bedą Ci potrzebne w trudnej podróży która was czeka. - Ale ale, że co ? - napomknął zaskoczony Berkowiks jednak w moment przerwał mu zaniepokojony Wiplerus - a ja? a gdzie bimberek dla mnie ? - Wiplerusie pamiętasz, jak byłeś mały wpadłeś do kociołka z destylatem i wystarczy. Poza ty ty ty ty tym znów chcesz gazem dostać ? Ale pierdolnie za moment - LUDU VAHSAVII ! Przybywam dho whas po whładze ! Mężczyźnie ubranemu w gustowny garnitur odpowiedział gromki śmiech tysiąca gardeł. - A co nam możesz zaoferować hehe pajacu. - Zhrobie wam tu dhugą ihlandię ! Seby wybite z tropu zaczęły patrzeć po sobie. Małe dziecko pociągnęło za rękaw dziadka z zapytaniem, a twarze równie zaciekawionych sebuf również na niego spojrzały. - Dziadzia, czo to ta ihlandia ? - Widzisz wnusiu, kiedyś dawno dawno temu jak zapisano w starodawnych przyśpiewkach istniało miasto klub irlandia, niewiele wiedzy po nich pozostało poza tym, że byli znani z picia bronxuf. Głośne i długie "ooo kuuuuuuuurwa" przelało się wśród zmęczonego bimbrem ludu Varsavii na dźwięk nazwy legendarnego złocistego napoju którego żaden z nich, ani nawet ich dziadków nie miał szansy spróbować. Starszy wioski stanowczo rzekł. - Wpuścić go. Wieczny Konflikt Jakiś czas później nasi dzielni bohaterowie Wiplerus i Berkowiks zostali złapani chwilę po tym gdy zjechali z Warpowej 7mki na krótki pobyt w barze, znajdującym się w mieście o wdzięcznej nazwie ZDupydoUst. Wiplerus za nic mając sobie prośby i groźby Berkowiksa, wypił kilka drinków które dodatkowo popił bimberkiem swojego towarzysza, na co tenże twardo zareagował : Nosz kurwa pszemek, co ty odpierdalasz... jak zwykle pierdolnik... Wiplerus nie pozostając dłużnym tak daleko posuniętym tezom, spacyfikował 3 stoły pełne demonic z nimi włącznie, a następnie gdy przybyły zastępy Slaneszowej Policji, rozdupcył 10 radiowozów, dopiero aspirantka Asia powaliła potwora wystrzeliwując w jego oślizgły pysk serię z gazu łzawiącego. Berkowiks i Wiplerus zostali zatrzymani, a teraz oczekują na swoją rozprawę w sądzie osnowskim pierwszej instancji pod wezwaniem Ziebro. Czy wyjdą z tego cało ? Czy może w kawałkach ? Tego i wiele więcej dowiecie się za pare godzin lub wcale. Pod salą - BŁAGAM NIE ! To był tylko stół ! Do tego upierdolony, nie możecie mi za to zrobić coś takiego ! - Panie Dzidku proszę wyprowadzić skazanego. Obok siedzących na ławce przeciągnięto wyprowadzonego przez drzwi biednego prezentera telewizyjnego. Niespodziewanie do dwójki zakutych w kaidanki bohaterów przybył nieoczekiwany gość ubrany w szaty adwokackie. - Czołem Polskie frajery z których będę się śmiał. Storóg jestem i będę waszym adwokatem. Berkowiks i Wiplerus spojrzeli po sobie zakłopotani, gdyż rzekomy Storóg, sto to miał nóg, a rogu ani jednego. - A pan to nie jesteś przypadkiem Stonóg ? - Zapytał nieśmiało Berkowiks - Stonóg to mój przodek, ale wy o dupie ja o zupie. Więc tak, jak wejdziemy na sale to zamknąć mordy i dajcie mówić mnie chamy bo inaczej was odcholuje jasne ? Nasi dzielni wojacy potulnie kiwnęli głową, Berkowiks gdyż nie widział co się odpierdziela, a Wiplerus opuścił głowę przez zdradziecki atak alkoholu na jego organizm. Znienacka rozległ się głos pełen nienawiści i niespełnionych ambicji. - PROSZE WPROWADZIĆ OSKARŻONYCH ! Także tego Pewnie spodziewaliście się rozprawy ? Ha... takiego. Wracamy do Varsavii... - KRADZIEŻ ! AFERY ! DEMOKRACJA ! Krzyczała w niebogłosy postać zamknięta w klatce na dorodnym dębie z przerwami na pieśń "wyrwij muro zemby krat, nie płać na dzieci połam bat!. Gdy pod drzewo zaszedł sam Tuskus wraz z Varsaviańską obstawą. -A then, cho thak whisi ? - Czubek jakiś kurde. Na dzieciaki nie płaci, a tylko drze kurwa ryja kurwa no cały czas kurwa. - Zdheejmnijcie gho.. - Że co kuwa ? - Chcecie dhugą ihlandię czy nie ? Nho to do hoboty. Sebiksy rozmarzyły się na myśl o złocistym trunku jednakże surowy wzrok Tuskusa szybko sprowadził ich na ziemię i pośpiesznie zdjęli dziwaka z drzewa. - Dziękuje. Krymowski jestem, coś pan zrobił, że pana ten sort usłuchał ? -Zhamknij mohde, nie mam dla ciebie tehaz czasu. Przhyjdź wieczohem. Tymczasem z drugiej strony podbiegł do twórcy dhugih ihlandii człowiek niezwykle do niego podobny. - Amber Silver gotowe papku. - Dhoskonale.... Rozprawa Sądowa dziś o 22 w TGN 11 Mężczyzna i chłopiec. Najebany oraz wystraszony. Oraz on. Bestia z piekła rodem. Storóg, ale nawet bez jednej nogi. Szli oni, owi Bohaterowie wzdłuż niekończącego się szpaleru hebanowych (takie drewno) ławek. W końcu przeszli przez rozsuwane, hebanowe drzwiczki. Już za nimi czujnym okiem zerkał na nich demon, o dziwo wyglądający niczym człowiek w śmiesznym mundurze tyle, że z rogami jelenia. Wskazało ów monstrum dłonią rozwartą, ławki z lewej jego strony. Niewzruszeni nasi ulubieńcy tej przygody siedli w wyznaczonym miejscu, a następnie wspólnie skierowali swój wzrok w kierunku jamy która rozciągała się za biurkiem sędziowskim. - Proszę wstać, sąd idzie. Sprawę kieruję sędzia Anna Marian Wesołkowski. Rozległ się w mózgach naszych bohaterów głos Dzidka. Skąd wiedzieli, że ten demon jest Dzidkiem ? Nikt nie wiedział, poza tym który wiedział... lecz nie powiedział.... Wtedy ich oczom ukazał się obraz niewyobrażalny. Ujrzeli terror w najczystszej postaci, potwór idąc ku nim w sędziowskim kitlu, lekkim ruchem dłoni odgarnął swe włosy koloru jebiącego po oczach słońca. Berkowiks aż omdlał z wrażenia. - W sumie, to by wziął. Rzekł jeszcze podchmielony Wiplerus. Monstrum otoczone przez pomniejsze poczwary, usadzilo swe cztery litery na należnym doń stołku. Podniosła majestatycznie i powoli wzrok, wodząc swymi bystrymi oczami po oskarżonych oraz sali. - Otwieram sprawę w sądzie osnowiańskim, będzie dzisiaj rozpatrywana sprawa Wiplerusa Pszemkusa oraz Kondziusa Berkowiksa doprowadzonych z aresztu śledczego. Oraz ich obrońca: Głos przeszedł po sali jak tornado. Wiplerius wytrzeźwiał, a Berkowiks się obudził. Taką moc miały słowa blond włosej demonicy. Wtem podniósł sie dzielny Storóg. - Adwokat Zbysiowius Storóg. - Oraz pan prokurator: - Zbigniewus Źrebro, niemiło mi. Szczurza morda, zawszona i zarobaczona skierowała swój nienawistny wzrok na oskrażonych, a potem znów zabrzmiał piękny tembr głosu pani sędzia. (to celowe). - Oskarżeni są sądzeni za mnogą ilość zbrodni. Mianowicie : rozbicie czterdziestu sześciu szklanek, połamania dwunastu stołów, oraz rozlania siedemdziesięciu litrów piwa. Co oskarżeni mają do powiedzenia na swoją obronę ? Otumaniony Wiplerus tym co usłyszał, postanowił nie wierzyć własnym uszom. Jednak uszy w końcu go przekupiły, a potem salę rozpraw otoczył jego rubaszny śmiech. - Ja pierdole hahhahahaha. Za takie pierdoły to nam chuj przyjebią. Berkowiks jednak się speszył i odpowiedział na to : nic. - O cie chuj co on odjebał Rzekł do siebie Storóg. - Nie mam nic do dodania. Odpowiedział na to Źrebro. - W takim razie skazuje was na milion terrańskich lat w kopalniach kaszki manny. Rozległ się rubaszny głos pana sędzi. - O ni chu ja - rzekł rozjuszony Storóg, po czym zwrócił swe spojrzenie na chłopaków. Ci nie wiedząc co się odpierdala w okół ich patrzyli jak głupi jak demon wyciąga z kieszeni model małego samochodu i rzuca nim w sam środek sali. Co dziwne, a raczej rzadko spotykane, model już w połowie drogi zaczął zmieniać się w samochód... i to nie byle jaki. - Zamknąć mordy i wpierdalać się do Lexusa. Nie pozwole by wyjebali was w dupe tak jak wyjebałby was Thusk. Przyjaciele. Chłopiec i mężczyzna, wskoczyli niezwłocznie do pojazdu i aurze gromkich krzyków z auli oraz kasłania pana Dzidka który okazał się mieć silną astme, opuścili terytoria pani Slanesza. Wiele set milionów kilometrów później, mknąc przez malownicze krajobrazy otaczające Warpową 7mke. Zdarzył się przypadek. Skończyło się paliwo. Znaczy prawie, bo jechali do ostatnich milimetrów, a gdy lexus w końcu zdechł zobaczyli przed sobą postać. Bohatera którego nie mamy, a na którego nie zasługujemy. Astartes Legenda - Koniec drogi ziomeczki. Rzekł Khárn.... Przystanek na drodze gniewu. Kiedyś będzie przyjaciele. APEL Panie i panowie. Dajcie mi znać w komentarzach czy chcecie więcej nawiązań do świata rzeczywistego czy do wh40 w przyszłych odcinkach tego znakomitego show. Pozdrawiam Wasz niedoszły ojciec na szczęście Wszelkie skojarzenia z postaciami z realnego świata są zupełnie przypadkowe, no bo jakże inaczej. Subskrybujcie, lajkujcie, dotujcie z kieszonkowych. A kiedyś nadejdzie ciąg dalszy. Do zobaczenia wkrótce Kategoria:Patriarchowie Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:WsU Kategoria:Opowiadania (WsU)